Grave Error
by AkimeMaxwell
Summary: Que pasa cuando las cosas no salen como las planeastes y todo sale al reves y todo por un error, espero les guste SakuSasu e InoShika
1. Capitulo 1

Hola!!Aquí vengo con otra idea mía, espero les guste, quiero agradecer por el apoyo que le dieron a mi historia anterior (Encierro).

Advertencia: ninguna

Pensamientos ""

-Diálogo-

Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, creo que eso ya es de su conocimiento.

Disfruten la historia

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

* * *

La joven pelirrosada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar estaba atónita, mientras el joven moreno esperaba una respuesta.

-Sakura…. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto de nuevo el joven, algo nervioso y en caso de que la joven no lo haya escuchado la primera vez, estaba con los nervios de punta esperando ansioso la respuesta de la pelirrosada, la cual le dedico una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo-Sí acepto casarme contigo, Shikamaru-después de que le dio la respuesta afirmativa el joven Nara puso el anillo, de compromiso y le dio un beso, feliz de que su novia, ahora prometida haya aceptado casarse con él.

-Debemos darnos prisa, los demás han de estar esperando-dice Shikamaru, comenzando a caminar y apurando a Sakura, pero la joven pareció no importarle que la estaban esperando, porque no se movía, se acerco y se puso a la par de ella-Debemos irnos-dijo de nuevo el joven para ver si así reaccionaba, Sakura se volteo y lo miro directo a los ojos-Shikamaru…Crees que esto es lo mejor-le dice Sakura a lo cual el joven puso atención a lo que estaba diciendo-Sé muy bien que debemos seguir adelante, pero no crees que es muy precipitado-dice Sakura algo preocupada por su situación, Shikamaru piensa en lo que le dijo la joven pelirrosa-Hmm… Problemático, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo, pero creo que esta bien, contando con el hecho de que nos conocemos desde pequeños-dice Shikamaru de una manera razonable

-No me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes-dice Sakura exaltada, ante la respuesta de su adorado y problemático prometido-Sabes bien que son pocos los que saben que andamos y pues con respecto a ellos…-Sakura no termina porque Shikamru la interrumpe

-Sakura te quiero y eso tú la sabes muy bien, sé que nuestra situación es diferente, pero no por eso debemos renunciar a ser felices, además es lo mejor, para todos-dice Shikamaru con un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente para que Sakura lo escuche.

-Supongo que tienes razón, debemos irnos, ya es tarde y se van a estar preguntar donde estamos, además….Creo que es mejor no anunciar el compromiso por el momento, debemos comunicárselo a nuestros padres primero, después le diremos a los demás, si estas de acuerdo-dice Sakura con una sonrisa-Problemático, pero termianre haciendo lo que quieras, ustedes las mujeres con unas mandonas-dice Shikamaru y recibe un codazo de su prometido, mientras caminan y se dirigen a la fiesta.

En la Mansión Uchiha, se escucha un alboroto, normalmente el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha no es precisamente un alma fiestera, pero desde su regreso a Konoha y después de cumplir su castigo por traición y ser integrado nuevamente en el equipo número 7, muchas cosas han cambiado

-Sasuke-kun, gracias por invitarnos-dice Hinata con una tímida sonrisa, aunque ha cambiado, pero sigue teniendo características propias de cuando era una genin

-Hmp-contesta a modo de un de nada, ya que al parecer el Uchiha sigue careciendo de expresión oral como siempre

-"Shikamaru, ya deberías de estar aquí, debemos hablar de algo importante, debes llegar pronto"-la joven Yamanaka, estaba impaciente, ya que su amigo nunca llegaba y eso era demasiado raro, de repente se dio la vuelta y vio que en la entrada de la puerta estaba el moreno de cabello negro, junto con su amiga de cabellera rosa.

-Ya era hora, que bueno que llegas Sakura-chan y vienes con Shikamaru-dice Naruto al ver a sus dos amigos llegar y entrar a la casa de su mejor amigo a lo cual el Uchiha no reacciono muy bien, al ver a Sakura junto con Shikamaru, y le clavo una mirada asesina al joven Nara.

-Haces demasiado alboroto, lo sabías-contesta Shikamaru, viendo al Uchiha con una mirada desafiante, al sentir la mirada del Uchiha sobre él.

-Que bueno que llegas Shikamaru, acaban de servir la comida-dice Chouji, mientras se come unos trozos de carne, Shikamaru observa a su amigo, que nunca cambia con respecto a la comida.

-Tú solo piensas en comer-dice Kiba al ver al Akimichi servirse de todos los platos de comida posible.

Sakura se acerca a donde la joven Yamanaka, después de todo esta fiesta es en honor a la feliz pareja y le da un abrazo a la joven-Muchas felicidades Ino, ya va a un año, van muy bien-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-Gracias frentesota-dice Ino devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sakura y correspondiéndole el abrazo, aunque también la joven Yamanaka estaba molesta con su mejor amiga, desde que comenzo una relación con el manipulador de las sombras, pero decidio dejar eso a un lado, ya que después de todo el tenia una relación con el heredero y sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

La fiesta sigue, todos están comiendo y divirtiéndose y pasando un rato agradable y de paso es un buen descanso de las misiones, estaban platicando muy amenamente, cuando Shino observa, la mano izquierda en el dedo anular un anillo, que parece de compromiso, pero no estaba seguro porque no se observaba ningún diamante o piedra, así que decidió no darle importancia.

Ino se acerco a su amigo Shikamaru-Puedo hablar contigo-pregunto algo nervioso, pero no se dio cuenta el joven Nara-Esta bien, ¿De que quieres hablar?-le pregunta a su amiga-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo-le contesta ella, comenzaron a caminar a dirigirse al jardín cuando, escuchan la conversación de sus amigas

-Sakura-chan, que bello ese anillo es nuevo, ¿verdad?-pregunta la joven Hyuga a su amiga

-Si Hinata-contesta la joven algo nerviosa, cuando Naruto le agarra la mano y enseña el anillo a todos y se comprueban las sospechas de Shino.

-Sakura… Ese anillo es de compromiso-dice Shino a lo cual todos se quedan asombrados, por la declaración y nadie lo podía creer-¿Es cierto eso Sakura-chan?-pregunta Naruto, Shikamaru se acerca al grupo-Problemático-dice el joven Nara y los presentes dirigen su mirada a él-El anillo es de compromiso, porque yo le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella ha aceptad-contesta el Nara ante la duda e incertidumbre de todos.

-No pongan esa cara ustedes sabían que ella y yo estábamos saliendo y decidi que ella sería la mujer problemática con la que me casare-dice el Nara muy orgulloso, pero su prometida le da un codazo-Deja de decirme mujer problemática-dice Sakura bajo un tono amenazante a lo cual el joven Nara contesta-Problemático-

Todos comienzan a felicitar a la feliz pareja, aunque la mayoria pensaba que no era el mejor momento para casarse, pero debían apoyar a sus amigos

-"Esto no puede ser cierto, no puede estar pasando, Shikamaru no puede casarse, no puede"-pensaba la Yamanaka al oir esta declaración

* * *

Aquí les dejo esta es la Introducción espero les guste, la verdad es que estoy emocionada con este proyecto, porque es diferente a lo que he escrito antes

Reviews por favor

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Lamento la tardanza, aunque solo un review me ha salido, pero me encanta esta historia así que no dejare que eso me desanime, espero alguien más lea este segundo capitulo.

Gracias a Nichi Tsukino por su apoyo y aquí va la actualización.

Advertencia: ninguna

Pensamientos ""

-Diálogo-

Naruto no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

* * *

Capitulo 1: Realidad

La joven Yamanaka, estaba en shock no se movía y todo lo que sucedía le parecía tan distante y ajeno que no parecía ser verdad, como un mal sueño del cual pronto despertaría, pero la realidad era otra, el amor de su vida y mejor amigo se iba a casar con la persona que era su mejor amiga de la infancia, primero su rivalidad con Sasuke y ahora esto, pero al momento que un joven poso su mano en la espalda, reacciono y regreso a la realidad.

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo con vos autoritario Sasuke Uchiha.

-Lo sé-contesto la joven Yamanaka y decidió seguir al joven Uchiha, cuando lo vio caminar hacia el jardín.

-Esto se ha salido de control-dice el joven Uchiha cuando están alejados de los demás.

-Lo sé-contesta la joven Yamanaka-Pero… No podemos hacer nada por el momento-dice la joven triste y resignada.

-Debemos actuar con mucho cuidado, continuar con nuestra aparente relación y debemos impedir a cualquier costo que se casen-dice el Uchiha un poco desesperado, que a su modo significa que no sabe que hacer.

-Pero como se supone que detendremos esa boda, te recuerdo que ellos han tomado esa decisión por su voluntad y lo que es peor si de verdad están enamorados…-dice Ino con voz entrecortada-No hay mucho que podamos hacer y hay que dejar que sean felices-dice la joven con mirada baja y un tono muy triste en su voz.

-Si es el caso, no haremos nada, pero por el momento debemos hacer lo que este en nuestras manos para impedir esa boda, de momento regresaremos adentro con los demás y actuaremos como si nada, después decidiremos que debemos hacer, además todo esto del matrimonio no te parece extraño-le cuestiona el joven a la muchacha.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto la joven con un poco de desconcierto ante las palabras del Uchiha -Me refiero a que es cierto que nuestra relación se baso en un acuerdo que llegamos, para idear un plan que pusiera celosos a nuestros verdaderos enamorados, pero no te parece raro que ellos hayan tenido una relación y por encima esperara exactamente 6 meses después que nosotros nos hicimos pareja-cuestiona el Uchiha –Bueno ahora que lo piensas, tienes razón, pero tampoco sabemos a ciencia cierta que pasa con ellos, la verdad tengo miedo, porque puede ser que por nuestras locuras, ellos ahora estén enamorados y se casen por amor nada más-dice la joven, sorprendiendo de sobre manera al Uchiha, pero sobre todo causándole un temor y vacío en su corazón.

-Regresemos después continuaremos con esta conversación-diciendo esto el joven regresa a la sala, de lo contrario todo el mundo comenzaría a sospechar que algo pasa y eso no les conviene a ellos.

-Sasuke-kun, en verdad estas sufriendo-suspira la joven Yamanaka al ver a su novio y amigo sufriendo por toda esta situación y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, después de todo debía averiguar todo lo que pasaba entorno a esta boda.

-Ino, que bien que regresas, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Tenten.

-Eso no es importante-la joven puso su mejor sonrisa se acerco a su mejor amiga y rival de la infancia-Muchas felicidades, frente de marquesina-le da un sincero abrazo.

-Ino… "Sé que no debo sentirme mal, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te estoy quitando algo"-Gracias cerda-dice con una sonrisa la joven pelirrosada.

-¿Cuándo se casan?-pregunto la joven Yamanaka, lo cual dejo a los demás sorprendidos, ya que ninguno había preguntado eso.

-Aún no hemos decidido la fecha, pero esperamos decidirlo cuando se lo hayamos comunicado a nuestros padres, la noticia-dice Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Si te parece bien…-dice Shikamaru y todos prestan atención a lo que va a decir el manipulador de las sombras-Nos podemos casar dentro de 7 meses, después de todo ya ellos lo saben y no veo el caso seguir posponiendo eso hasta que se lo digamos a nuestros padres es problemático-dice el joven con algo de desgana, pero todos sabían que esa era su manera de ser.

-Nunca cambias, pero esta bien, además eso me dará tiempo para planear bien la boda, ya que con tanto trabajo en el hospital no tengo mucho tiempo libre-contesta la joven.

-Entonces esta bien dentro de 7 meses será la boda-dice el joven Nara a modo de respuesta hacia su prometida y amigos.

-Que bueno que ya tengan fecha-dice Hinata con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno debemos irnos, debemos darle la noticia a nuestros padres-dice Sakura a lo cual Shikamaru la ve con cara de desaprobación.

-Problemático, deberíamos dejar que se enteren por ellos-dice Shikamaru aburrido –No, si hacemos eso sería descortés además tu madre de seguro nos mata, después de todo eres su único hijo, no crees que merece que se lo digas-dice su prometida –Las mujeres son unas mandonas, problemático, esta bien lo haré-dice el joven resignado, ay que después de todo a la hora de pelear, siempre acababa haciendo la voluntad de su novia.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos misión-dice Naruto.

-Es cierto-contesta Chouji.

-Buena fiesta Sasuke-dice Kiba a modo de despedida al salir de la casa del Uchiha menor.

-Hmp-contesta el joven con su manera tan particular de expresarse.

Todos se van de la casa del Uchiha y solo queda la joven Yamanaka.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí-dice el joven Uchiha.

-Pero… No estaría bien-dice Ino un poco nerviosa ante la propuesta del joven Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, dormirás en cuarto separado, además ya es muy noche para que andes sola en la calle, algo te puede pasar, buenas noches-diciendo eso se retira a su cuarto y deja a la joven para que se acomode donde quiera.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-con esas palabras se va a acomodar a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la casa Uchiha, después de todo, su departamento estaba algo retirado del barrio Uchiha y no tenia muchas ganas de caminar por lo cual era buena la idea de quedarse.

En la casa Haruno, estaba el Sr. Haruno con su esposa, esperando que el novio de su hija o su hija les dijera cual era el motiva de esa reunión a tardes horas de la noche.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunta el Sr. Haruno un poco impaciente.

-Papá cálmate, debemos esperar a los padres de Shikamaru, después de todo merecen estar presentes-dice su hija para calmar un poco su impaciencia y molestia.

En ese momento entran los padres de Shikamaru con cara de muy pocos amigos lo cual no hacia nada fácil la noticia que sus hijos debían darles

-Más vale que sea una buena razón por la cual nos hayas traído aquí Shikamaru-dice su madre en tono amenazante y es que no era para menos, eran pasadas las doce de las noche y a su hijo se le ocurrió levantarlos para quien sabe que.

-Problemático-dice el joven Nara.

-Por favor, tomen asiento, les sirvo una taza de té-dice Sakura para que al menos con el té calmaran su impaciencia y esperaban que tomaran bien la noticia.

-La razón por la cual nos hemos reunido es que necesitamos decirles algo importante y preferimos que lo sepan de nosotros y no de otras personas o murmullos de la gente-dice Sakura.

-Lo sabía esta embarazada y ahora mi hijo debe dejar su carrera como shinobi, no puede ser, esto es una desgracia-dice la Sra. Nara.

-Oiga mi hija no es culpable, ya que en ese caso ambos son culpables y también su hijo no es el único con una carrera prometedora, hablamos de Sakura Haruno, la discípula de la Godaime, no debe ser egoísta no solo su hijo merece sobresalir, también mi hija-contesta la Sra. Haruno, ante las acusaciones de la Sra. Nara

-No es eso-contesta la joven pelirrosada, al ver que iban a iniciar una discusión si no les decían la verdad pronto.

-Menos mal-dice aliviada la Sra. Nara

-¿De qué se trata?-hablo por primera vez el joven Nara desde que su hijo lo fue a levantar a su casa

-Problemático-ahora fue su heredero el que hablo- Sakura y yo llevamos un tiempo saliendo, como ya lo saben y ayudado bastante a nuestra relación el hecho de haber sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y claro convivir mucho en las misiones, ya que casi siempre vamos juntos, entonces le he pedido que se case conmigo y ella ha aceptado, así que lo que queremos es pedirles su bendición para que nos podamos casar y no haya problemas-dice el joven Nara al terminar de explicarles a sus padres.

Los cuatro padres se quedaron en silencio, pensando un momento en la noticia que les acaba dar el joven Nara.

-Solo me resta decir, bienvenido a la familia Shikamaru-dijo el Sr. Haruno y estrecho la mano de su fututo yerno-Además me alegra que seas tú y no ese tonto de Uchiha el que se case con mi hija-dijo el joven con una sonrisa, mientras Sakura entristeció un poco al oír el comentario de su padre, pero no lo dio a mostrar, después de todo este es un momento de felicidad y de celebración.

-Nuestros hijos se van a casar, que emoción, tendré nietos después de todo-pensaba la madre de Shikamaru, mientras que al manipulador de las sombras le salía una gota por su cuello.

-Problemático-fue lo único que articulo el Nara.

-¿Cuándo se casan?-pregunto la Sra. Haruno.

-Dentro de 7 meses, así nos dará el tiempo suficiente, para planificar todo como se debe y sin tener muchas complicaciones y con mucho tiempo.

-Me parece bien, excelente idea-dice la Sra. Haruno.

-Nos alegra mucho la idea, pero ya es tarde y debemos descansar-dice el Sr. Nara, al ver que era demasiado tarde y ya casi era hora de levantarse.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice el Sra. Haruno, con eso los Nara se dirigen a su casa, mientras Shikamaru y Sakura se dirigen a su departamento.

-Bueno todo salio bien con ellos, solo falta avisarle a Tsunade-sama-dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-Problemático-suspira Shikamaru, mientras abre la puerta de su casa.

-Al menos la parte de vivir juntos la tenemos resuelta-dice Sakura-Aunque la gente empezara a especular que como vivimos juntos era inevitable que saliera embarazada y que por eso nos casamos.

-La gente no tiene nada que hacer-dice Shikamaru-Debemos descansar, ya casi es hora de levantarse- dice el joven Nara mientras se dirige a su cuarto.

-Tienes razón, que descanses-Sakura se va a su cuarto que esta a la par de Shikamaru.

En la torre de la Godaime, antes de ir para el hospital Sakura decidió pasar para darle la noticia a su maestra y a su segunda madre.

-¡Qué emoción!-grita Tsunade de felicidad-No te quedarás sola Sakura, me alegra por ti-dice emocionada la Godaime-Habrán pequeños Shikamarus y Sakuras.

-No exagere no es para tanto Tsunade-sama "Ella reacciono peor que mi madre"-dice la joven con una gota al estilo anime.

-Pero… Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres-le pregunta Tsunade, ya que después de todo ella sabe cuanto sufrió la joven al enterarse de la relación del Uchiha con su amiga Ino y sobre todo que aunque Shikamaru sea buena con ella, nunca se va a enamorar de alguien más que no sea Sasuke Uchiha

-Si estoy segura, es la mejor decisión que pude tomar y en este momento soy la mujer más feliz del mundo-demostró una sonrisa sincera ante los ojos de su maestra y con eso se retiro de su oficina, para ir al hospital.

-Espero no te hayas equivocado Sakura…-suspira Tsunade y continua con su trabajo

* * *

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero reciba mas apoyo que el primero y pues la verdad ya sabemos cual es el motivo de la relación de esos dos, pero la pregunta ahora es

¿Sakura y Shikamaru se aman?

¿Por qué viven juntos?

¿Por qué la madre de Shikamaru pensó que nunca tendría nietos?

Espero les guste y me apoyen y pues que me dejen un review

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


	3. Aviso y Saludos

Hola!

Sé que he pasado mil años sin actualizar y la verdad es porque la verdad no cause gran impacto con mis historias y luego que vino la U, lo más difícil mis practicas y otras cosas pero quisiera de nuevo retomar, pero me gustaría ver que piensan, espero me den su opinión y mi apoyo los pocos y files lectores que tengo e igual si no les interesa fuera bueno que me lo dijeran, se los agradecería

Buen Día.

Akime-Maxwell


End file.
